The Empire
The sector of Far Verona is called Acheron Rho. Earth sent a series of Constellation Ships to colonize the sector and those ship reached Acheron Rho in 2200. Five years later those first colonist encountered alien lifeforms and a war broke out. Treaties were later formed with a newly formed Empire created by those original colonists fifteen years later. That Empire has ruled ever since. Line of Succession 2215: Emperox I Lost House or unknown mythical pan-House figure, everyone claims, might not have been a House at all 2315: Emperox II House Eridanus Empress, known as Empress Eridanus Eridanus Juliana Empress Juliana ruled over the Maternum Pax et Prospera. Known for ruthless efficiency and judicious use of the tax code. Her reign is marked by a growth of the economy and empire resulting from increased imperial spending. Unofficial histories speculate that the Empress was really a triumvirate of Eridanii rather than a single ruler. 2415: Emperox III house? Emperox, Known as [[Emperor Diomikato|'Emperor Diomikato']] text 2515: Empress IV House Crux Empress, known as [[The Mother of Mercy|Empress Crux Helena, The Mother of Mercy]] Empress Crux Helena, better known to history as the Mother of Mercy, served as Emperox from her election in 2515 to the end of her term in 2615. Her reign saw the codification of the laws and legal systems still observed today, and is remembered in both House Crux and the wider Empire as the height of the Imperial Golden Age. The date of her birth (often cited as the 24th of December, although this is contended by some historians) is celebrated as Weihnacht ''(Hieran, translated as ''holy night) on Hiera. 2615: Emperox V House Crux Emperox, known as [[The Firekeeper|Emperor Crux Alexandron, The Firekeeper]] Emperor Crux Alexandron was the last Messiah to champion the Golden Age, and the only one who heard Scream that tore apart the Empire of Humanity. Coronated in 2615 following the end of the Mother of Mercy’s reign, the newly-named Firekeeper ruled until his death in 2682. Acheron Rho would not see another Emperox for centuries. 2665 to 2901 No clear Emperox during this time 2901: Empress VI House Aquila Empress, known as Empress Aquila Alejandra Ari, [[The Blood Eagle|'The Blood Eagle']] The time of Empress Aquila Alejandra Ari is known by many as one of Acheron Rho's most bloody periods. Empress Alejandra Ari's moniker was The Blood Eagle. This name isn’t spoken in public or in the company of certain people for fear of insult. 2962: Emperox VII House Lyra Emperox, known as The Emperox of the Age of Mourning, The Masked One The Masked Emperox’s reign was a time of cultural renaissance and revival with fresh art and literature movements flourishing, spreading Common Lyric all over The Empire. Countless monuments dedicated to the lives lost and The Empire’s struggles during The Silence and the years of bloody conflict were also erected. 3062: Emperox VIII House Vela Emperox, known as Emperox Vela Padma Noy, The Shining Star The Shining Star's reign was a time of peace and prosperity. Emperox Vela Padma Noy promoted freedom of expression, collaboration between the Noble Houses, increased discussion on ethical, political and legal matters amongst the Spiritual and Corporate entities of the sector, and fostered an atmosphere of innovation and creativity. The Empire saw an immense growth in wealth and technological improvements during their reign. 3162: Emperox IX House Cygnus Emperox, know as Betrayer of Humanity. [[Betrayer of Humanity|'The Betrayer of Humanity']]'s reign was a time of great distress for the people of the empire. Their reign was characterized by the War Against the Artificials and the Bombing of Gats. 3201: Emperox X In the year 3201 House Pyxis was selected by the Assembly of Houses to be elevated to Imperial House. The new Pyxis Emperox is [[The Eternal Rose|Emperox Pyxis Solanum Rona, The Eternal Rose]]. For details on the coronation ceremony and declarations of fealty see 'Coronation of the Eternal Rose.'' History of The Empire For full timeline of the Sector of Acheron Rho, see [[History of Acheron Rho|'History of Acheron Rho]]'' In the year 2215 The Empire was founded after the War for Human Prosperity was over. Hierarchy of The Empire The Empire has a strict hierarchy that every citizen is judged by, it is most commonly called the "Chain of Being." Not everyone agrees with this though and are actively fighting against this structure, but as a whole it influences everyone's daily lives. Almighty God At the top is the holy God that governs all. The Emperox The Highest human among the hierarchy, few can tell them what to do. The High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox has some say as long as the Emperox is following the holy decrees. The High Church The High Church is adjacent but still high within the structure. They make sure that all nobles adhere to holy law. The Houses Noble The Houses Noble contain all of the citizens of noble blood. Within the House Noble there is further hierarchy. The Imperial House The house that the current Emperox belongs to, reigns over the other houses and often has more power, during their rule. There is currently no Imperial House. It was House Cygnus before the War Against the Artificials The Houses Major The House that normally have the most amount of influence among the other Houses. Currently House Crux, House Fornax, and House Vela are the ones that can claim this title. The Houses Minor This include the houses that do not have as much influence. The remaining houses are grouped here. The Bloodline The undefined bloodline. People below this line cannot ascend the hierarchy without extreme politicking, manipulation, and luck. Nearly impossible without some proof of linage. The Corporates Live slightly outside the structure. While The Corporates are technically not nobles, they are rich and powerful enough to have similar political power as a noble. They often have control over many serf & indentured employees. Freemen Serfs that have proven themselves extremely valuable to a Corporation or Noble can call themselves freemen. While often still indentured servants, if they play their cards correctly they many be able to join The Corporates. Serfs The majority of the people within The Empire. These are the workers, laborers, and servants that have very little any agency within the structure. Non-Humans The entities that exist within The Empire that have absolutely no power, agency, or rights. Aliens, Synthetics, Animals and any humans that have committed heinous crimes, and other scum and lesser than persons.__NOEDITSECTION__ Category:History Category:Lore Category:Emperox